Bento Love
by MarHeavenAngel
Summary: Orihime and Uryu end up spending their lunch period together. Uryu Ishida x Orihime Inoue, IshiHime Fluff


**Another prompt/request someone asked of me to do on tumblr a while back. So I wrote this little IshiHime piece on the fly.**

**Sorry if it feels rushed at all, but I hope you guys at least enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Orihime decided that she wanted to eat outside today. It was very sunny outside and there was a light breeze. Perfectly beautiful.

Sadly Tatsuki didn't come to school today, she stayed home sick. Orihime hoped that she'd find one of her friends outside. She noticed Ichigo sitting over at a table outside with Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Rukia. She was about to join, but then realized, Uryu wasn't amongst them. She wondered where he could be.

As she wandered around outside, she began to wonder if maybe he was eating inside for the day, but then she spotted dark hair out of the corner of her eye.

There he was, sitting under a tree, reading a book. A water bottle rested against his leg, with a half eaten bento box in his lap.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime waved.

He looked up and gave her a nod, "Oh hello Inoue-san."

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" She asked, though already sat next to the boy anyway. She felt like asking though more out of just politeness than anything.

"I don't mind at all, but why are you over here, wouldn't you rather be sitting over there with the others?" He inquired.

"Of course I'd love to sit over with my friends, but I noticed you weren't there, so I figured you were off eating by yourself, and that's not right, everyone needs to eat their lunch with a companion! Eating food alone is just the loneliest thing ever!" Orihime dramatically exclaimed.

Uryu gave an amused smirk, a short quick exhale escaped through his nostrils as he did so.

"You okay?" Orihime tilted her head.

"I'm fine Inoue-san. I just decided that I'd like to read a bit of today's homework assignment. That way I don't have to do too much when I get home." He answered.

Orihime felt a bit guilty now. He probably wants to be alone then.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I can leave if you want so you can study in peace." She frowned.

"No, that's okay. I suppose I could use the break." He smiled.

Orihime grinned back, and decided to finally set up her lunch. She opened up her bento and gently placed it on her lap as she reached for her chopsticks. She looked over at Uryu's bento and noticed a few rice-balls still left. She half-wondered if he made his lunch himself or if he just goes out and buys them pre-made.

"Ishida-kun, did you make your lunch or did you buy it?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I prepared my lunch, yes. I'm no gourmet chef or anything, but it tastes alright enough." He shrugged.

"May I try one of your rice-balls?" She beamed.

This was exciting news to her. She never really imagined Uryu cooking before, now she had all these images in her head of him struggling in the kitchen to make the perfect meal. She bet some of his food he'd even decorate with little quincy symbols on them.

"Oh, sure, it's not the best in the world, but here." He handed her one of the rice-balls.

She quickly yanked it out of the archer's hand and eagerly took a bite.

Granted it didn't burst with so many wonderful flavors like her food did, but it did taste pretty good. She assumed that was because Uryu at times could be a perfectionist. She would bet he probably made all his food by following every recipe by exactly what it said, probably measured his food down the the right decimal point too.

…Though Red Bean Paste on top would probably make it taste even better.

"It's good Ishida-kun!" Orihime beamed.

"Really?" He honestly seemed surprised.

"Yeah, granted it doesn't explode with many imaginative flavors but for what it is, it's really good." She smiled.

"Uh…thank you?"

"Hey! You should try one of mine!" She pulled one of her rice-balls out of her bento.

* * *

Uryu however…wasn't very keen on that idea. He did his best to hide his inner disgust, but it was incredibly difficult to do.

"Um…what flavor is it Inoue-san?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"It's a mystery flavor! I made each and every one of my rice-balls different! but made them all look the same on the outside, that way it'll be a surprise every time when I take a bite!" She enthusiastically announced.

_"Well, that's just great…"_ Uryu thought to himself sarcastically.

"Don't you wanna try one?" She asked again, but her face held that of disappointment.

How could he say no to her? Other people sure, but he could never say no to her.

The horrors that awaited…no, he must be brave.

"Of course I'd love to try one Inoue-san." He finally answered after straightening his glasses. _"And those will be my famous last words…"_ He sarcastically thought to himself again.

He hesitantly took the tiny ball of rice from Orihime's hands, took a deep breath, and bit down into the food. He nearly gagged. What on earth was that she put in there? He practically started coughing.

"Ishida-kun are you okay?" She gasped.

Great, he can't do this to her. He had to suck it up. He began to chew that monstrosity and actually swallowed it.

"I'm fine, I was just…overwhelmed by the flavor." He finally answered back after catching his breath first.

"Yeah, I have quite the imagination for cooking and baking don't I?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"You definitely have more imagination when it comes to cooking than anyone I know Inoue-san." He deadpanned.

She leaned over to peer at the rice-ball in his hand, she grinned.

"Ah, I see, you got the Leek-Salmon surprise. Darn, and I was hoping that would be my first one." She giggled. "You're so lucky."

If by lucky she meant _"bad luck"_ then yes...

He was lucky _indeed._

"Inoue-san, if you don't mind me asking, what's in this?" He sighed.

"Oh, let's see, well besides salmon with little bits of chopped up leeks, I put in, salt, pepper, red bean paste of course, a little bit of cream cheese, brown sugar, and a dash of Tabasco." She was very pleased with herself.

Uryu felt the urge to gag again, now knowing what he just ate.

"Aren't you going to finish the rest?" She asked again.

And now he wished a hollow appeared right about now. Or one just swallow him up at the very least, put him out of his misery.

* * *

She was so happy, he actually ate the whole thing. And he said he liked it too. Everyone else says mean things about her cooking, or runs away in fear. Some people just don't appreciate imagination. A few minutes later, Orihime noticed the group approaching the two of them.

"So this is where you were Inoue." Rukia smiled.

"Ah, sorry Kuchiki-san, I was going to come eat with you guys but I decided I'd eat with Ishida-kun instead today." Orihime said after swallowing a bite of one of her mystery rice-balls.

"What's all this then?! This is suspicious if you ask me!" Keigo shouted.

"Hm?" Orihime looked up at Keigo in confusion.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Uryu looked very annoyed.

"What are you trying to pull four-eyes? Sure you may be the class president now, but a girl like Orihime-chan is leagues above you, so don't you go try anything shady around her!" Keigo shouted.

While he threw a tantrum that no one was really listening too, Orihime couldn't help but think of what Keigo was saying. He was implying that there was something, _"romantic"_ going on between them right?

"...And what's with all this calling me _"Asano"_ Mizuiro like we don't know each other?! You guys embarrassed by me? Is that it?" Keigo yelled.

"I suppose I understand where you are coming from Asano-kun." Orihime spoke up and interrupted them.

Everyone looked back at Orihime in confusion.

"Well I mean a guy and a girl sitting alone under a tree, eating lunch together on a beautiful sunny day. And they even share each other's food, it's definitely something you'd see in one of those romance movies." Orihime crossed her arms and nodded.

Orihime could be wrong, but from the corner of her eye she thought she noticed Uryu tried to hide a small blush. Rukia just blinked, Chad just watched everything in boredom, Mizuiro just blinked as well. Ichigo made a disgusted face (ah no imagination for delicious food flavors) while Keigo bursted into angry tears.

"You actually ate something of hers?" Ichigo asked dryly to Uryu.

"YOU SHARED FOOD?! LIKE A COUPLE?! WHY! HE'S A COMPLETE GEEK! I MEAN LOOK AT THOSE GLASSES AND HE'S A JERK TOO! WHY ORIHIME WHY?!" Keigo dramatically cried.

"Shut up Keigo, no one cares about that." Ichigo punched him upside the head, sending the overly dramatic teen to fall over on the ground.

"Ichigo, don't you think that was a bit rough on him?" Rukia muttered with a tone that was half amused but half bored.

"Naw, he's fine." Ichigo just shrugged.

"ICHIGO! YOU CRUEL MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU HIT ME LIKE THAT?!"

"So how did the food taste Ishida?" Mizuiro said under a sarcastic smile.

"It was…good." Uryu frowned.

Orihime just glowed with happiness. She placed her food on the ground, as she ignored the growing argument between Keigo and Ichigo. She tackled Uryu into a hug, not realizing that by pulling his head under her chin, she was sticking his face right up against her chest.

"Oh Ishida-kun you're so nice! Finally I found another person other than Rangiku-san who appreciates my cooking!" She smothered him.

Keigo of course screamed in anguish, Ichigo knocked him upside the head again for his troubles.

"Shut up Keigo." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You okay Ishida?" Rukia asked.

Orihime looked down and noticed that Uryu's entire face was red, and there was even a bit of blood coming out of his nose, but his eyes widened with shock, and his expression was frozen in a state of horror.

"Ah! Ishida-kun! Oh no, I crushed him!" She cried out.

* * *

**IshiHime...Y U SO ADORKABLY CUTE?!**

**Ahem, hope you guys enjoyed that :D**


End file.
